Michelle Taylor (Turbulence)
Michelle Taylor, aka Rosalyn Perkins (Victoria Pratt), is the secondary villainess from the 2016 Lifetime film, Turbulence (alternately titled, Flight 192; airdate December 30, 2016). Background Three months before the film’s events, Senator Frederic Johnson (the movie’s main villain) went to a party taking place at a bar, and it was there that he met a young woman named Lacey. After he took her to Santa Monica Beach, Johnson quickly revealed that he wanted to have a fling with her even though he was married, but she vehemently rejected his advances. After Lacey subsequently derided him while trying to call her friend Tina to pick her up, Senator Johnson went into a rage and strangled the woman to death. Even though there were no witnesses present at the time of the murder, the crime was caught on tape by a nearby security camera. Upon realizing that the incriminating footage that had been transferred from the LAPD’s server to that of the FBI, and also that Senior Deputy Agent Sarah Plummer (the film’s main protagonist) had the video on her laptop, he put together a depraved conspiracy that was meant to ensure that all evidence against him would be erased. He hired both Michelle and Cameron, ordering the latter to park outside of the Plummer residence located in Beverly Hills and then take both Sarah’s husband (Kenneth Calvin Plummer) and also her 12-year-old son (Jacob Plummer) hostage once Sarah herself had left the house. Addtionally, the villainess was instructed to board US Pacific Airline Flight 192, a five-hour flight from Los Angeles International Airport to Washington Dulles International Airport, and also to sit in seat 3E, located directly to the left of seat 3F; both seats were in business class. Events of Turbulence Her first appearance was when she rushed through the security checkpoints at LAX, where she informed a TSA agent about the fact that she was about to miss her flight. After the agent subsequently letting her go through the full-body scanner, the villainess was able to board Flight 192 and sit beside Sarah as intended. As the plane taxiied to the runway, Michelle began introducing herself to Sarah and also initiated a friendly conversation with her in the time period between take-off and the flight reaching its cruising altitude in order to initially cover up her villainous role. Her villainous reveal began shortly after Sarah disclosed her tax return status. Michelle proceeded to reveal personal information about Jacob, Ken, and also Sarah. After Agent Plummer sternly inquired about who she really was, Michelle revealed herself as part of Senator Johnson’s conspiracy. She revealed to Sarah that Ken and Jacob were being held hostage by her Cameron, and also threatened that both of them would end up dead if she did not delete all versions of the video. Before Sarah acquiesced to Michelle’s villainous demand, the latter also ordered the former to hand over both of her phones. However, when Michelle discovered a hidden backup file of the footage, the villainess elbowed the protagonist in her stomach and reiterated her threat from earlier about having her family killed. This caused Sarah to reluctantly follow Michelle's instructions once more. Latee on, when a flight attendant asked the two ladies if they wanted anything to drink, Sarah distracted Michelle momentarily by “accidentally” dropping her cup of water onto the villainess’ lap, allowing her to send a message regarding Ken and Jacob to FBI HQ in Los Angeles. After the villainess received a message from Cameron revealing that FBI Agent Jeremy Franklin had checked in with Ken to see if anything was wrong, Michelle quickly realized that Franklin was there because of Sarah, and retaliated by sending a message ordering Cameron to “execute” Ken. In order to scare Agent Plummer into cooperating with her again, Michelle turned the computer enough so that she could witness her husband’s “death.” In reality, however, Cameron had shot Sarah’s husband in the left arm just below his shoulder. The conspirator threatened that if Sarah tried anything, Jacob would “die” next. When Sarah requested permission to use the restroom, Michelle reminded her about not trying anything. However, the FBI agent had spotted that the male passenger sitting in seat 3D had left his phone unattended, and when said passenger left the restroom, she followed him and then grabbed the phone, running towards one of the restrooms at the back of the plane. Despite Michelle’s efforts to catch up with her, Sarah had successfully locked herself in the restroom and attempted to send an email to FBI Agent John Peterson informing him about the hostage situation. Unbeknownst to her, Senator Johnson had already instructed for Cameron to move himself and his two hostages to a warehouse located at the Port of Los Angeles. As Michelle banged on the door and attempted to force Sarah into coming out, U.S. Air Marshal Adams pointed a gun at her and ordered her to put her hands up and also face the ground. The villainess proceeded to use a fake FBI badge and posed as an agent, with the evil Michelle describing Sarah as having had some sort of “psychotic break.” Michelle's ruse initially worked due to the flight attendant from earlier describing Agent Plummer as “acting really strange.” Once Sarah’s email had been successfully sent and she exited the restroom, Adams handcuffed her and instructed her to remain calm. Michelle continued to lie and used the flight attendant’s doubts about Sarah in order to paint her as being a crazy woman who is “scaring the passengers.” The protagonist became verbally aggressive after attempting to reveal the villainess as having fake credentials, along with being the one “responsible for everything.” Sarah then decided to have the flight attendant bring her purse over to the rear galley of the plane, hoping that her FBI badge was still inside of it. However, Michelle made sure to remove the badge prior to chasing after Sarah in order to further deflect suspicions away from herself. Her actions resulted in Adams making the handcuffed Sarah sit in a seat located just in front of the galley. To make matters worse, Michelle “offered” to “supervise” her own victim, and it was during this time period that Flight 192 was diverted to Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. After Agent Peterson called the flight and subsequently explained the truth to Adams, he proceeded to handcuff Michelle and tell Sarah that her story has been confirmed as being truthful. The villainess sat down in the same seat that Sarah was sitting in, listening to the FBI agent instruct for an agency plane to be ready for her in Phoenix. Agent Plummer then asked Michelle how long she thought her “charade” was going to last, only for the villainess to reply that she should be inquiring about how long Jacob has until he dies. Sarah ignored her, and went back to her assigned seat in order to prepare for landing. In the final minutes of the movie, a Channel 7 news report watched by both Sarah and Ken revealed that Michelle’s real name is Rosalyn Perkins. Furthermore, the newscaster brought to light that she was arrested by the FBI, found guilty for committing all the crimes she was charged with, and was consequently sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. As part of the report, there was a compilation of two videos displaying the handcuffed Michelle being escorted off the jetliner, with the villainess also revealed as having soullessly stared at one of the passengers recording her. During the report, the video was paused and her face was zoomed in on. In the film’s final shot, Sarah was shown to be frightened of the zoom in because it reminded her of how Michelle psychologically tortured her. Quotes * “I’m sure by now, you realize it’s no coincidence I’m sitting next to you on this flight. I’m here for you, Sarah. I’m actually doing a little housekeeping for Senator Johnson. You just happen to be in the right place at the wrong time, or the wrong place at the right time. It’s all relative.” (Michelle reveals herself as a villainess) * “Look what you’ve done. I warned you. You just couldn’t help yourself. Try something again....I’ll make your family even smaller.” (Michelle to Sarah after Cameron shoots Ken, with the villainess threatening to order Jacob’s “death” should she try anything else) Trivia *Victoria Pratt also portrayed the villainous Brynn Randall in A Nanny's Revenge, as well as the evil Leann Piper on Castle. Gallery Rosalyn's Arrest.jpg|The handcuffed Michelle/Rosalyn is led off Flight 192 by an FBI agent. Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Blackmailer Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Humiliator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Callous Category:Sadist Category:Devious Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopath